NinjaShock: Pairbond
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: A BioShock 2 AU featuring Kai as Subject Fire (Delta), Misako as Sofia Lamb, and Mina/Minerva (OC) as Eleanor Lamb. This was really fun to do, and was an older idea that I got to finally sit down and write. Want a specific ending? Let me know and I'll try to write it! Want another scene from the game with Ninjago characters? Let me know!


**New Years Eve  
**

**1958**

**. . .**

**Beneath the Atlantic Ocean**

* * *

They called it mindless, the way he shuffled to the vent. He did not care, he could sense her inside. He got as close as he could to the vent and banged his fist onto it two times agonizingly slow, as if he was half asleep and the pounding took more energy than what he could give. Within seconds, a little girl crawled through the vent with a home made doll in her hand that looked a bit like him. The girl's hair was a light brown color with a slight curl to it, and her eyes glowed an eerie yellow color, hinting that something was wrong with her. He did not care, she was his charge.

The girl looked at him, then looked at her doll and smiled.

"Look Daddy," she said happily, showing the doll to him, "It's you!"

He said nothing, and helped her get out of the vent and onto the ground. Once safely on the ground, she smiled at him and took his hand.

"Let's go out to play Daddy." the little girl said sweetly as she started to lead him down the corridor. As she led him along, he looked out a nearby window. A sign outside the designated the area as Adonis Family Resorts gave the location of the building they were in. But it didn't matter, it was obvious that they were underwater, opening the window would have proved fatal to the girl. Not so much him, however. He was a Big Daddy, an Alpha Series, and he was the first to bond with a Little Sister. But it didn't matter, it never mattered to him as long as she was safe.

He looked back to her as she started to let go of his hand to run ahead. He kept his pace calmly behind her as he followed her around a corner and up a pair of stairs. At the top of the stairs, the girl was extracting ADAM from a dead corpse. He walked over to her as she finished extracting the ADAM and drank the contents without shame. She let out a satisfied sound as if the ADAM was nothing more than cold chocolate milk and giggled. She then paused and sniffed the air.

"More angels Daddy. This way..." she said before hurrying into a new room. He followed behind her again calmly, yet mindlessly, as he walked through a party. Many of the party goers saw him and reacted in surprise and shock. Suddenly, she screamed.

"Daddy!" she cried out. Instantly, he ran to the source of her cries for help and saw that four Splicers were holding her hostage, trying to take her ADAM syringe away from her. One look at them and he only had one calling; kill them.

He jumped off the balcony, succeeding in killing a Splicer by landing on its head.

"You want some big guy?" a Splicer asked, after injecting himself with the girl's ADAM syringe and firing a pure lightning bolt toward him. Stunned for only a second, he summoned his drill and killed another Splicer with a plunge into the chest. Another Splicer came up but he smacked him with the drill with enough to force to cause damage. Then he turned to the last Splicer and smacked him as well. But this Splicer was a lot stronger than the last, and had a Plasmid with him that he threw at the Big Daddy at last second. Suddenly, the world was blurry and he no longer felt like himself. He could not even sense where she was either. He turned, to make sure she was still there, and indeed she was.

"There you are." someone said, talking to the girl as they come down the steps. "He's perfectly safe now."

He looked up, and could just barely recognize who it was. Misako, Rapture's psychiatrist, and the girl's grandmother.

"This is not your daughter." Misako then told him, pushing the girl behind her so that the child could not reclaim him. "Do you understand Subject Fire? Her name is Minerva, and she is mine."

He looked at the girl. Minerva...

"Now," Misako then said coldly, "Kneel please."

Without his own will, he kneeled.

"Remove your helmet." she then instructed.

He did so as well.

"Now, take the pistol," she told him, handing him said pistol. "And place it against your head."

Shaking, realizing what she was doing, he did so. His gaze did not leave the girl, who too, was realizing what was happening. Why did she have to see this? What was Misako trying to gain by letting her granddaughter watch this horror?

"Fire." Misako then said, all emotion gone from her voice. Minerva looked at her grandmother, then at him as he pulled the trigger.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted, but it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
